oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caught Feelings
She harrumphed. Another day at the office meant the most mundane piles of work and most boring people. She growled in frustration. Part of her wondered why she had to be born in "that" part of the family. The branch of do-gooders and absolute justice believers who bought into the vision of the World Government. Part of her wondered why they joined Marines and why the organization allowed it. She did it as a part of family pressure but mostly for the adrenaline rush. Enduring all the trials of climbing the ranks the "old-fashioned" way and eventually attaining enough prestige to reach the rank of . Yet her excitement was short-lived, as it appeared that even this high rank came with the most dull tasks. The young woman itched to be in the battlefield, to wreck whoever she felt like destroying. It was also how she learned the ins and outs of her devil fruit while weighing the pros and cons of the element. DeWolfe shrugged. Who was she kidding? She loved strong opponents and the rigors of battle. Neither of which she was going to find while staring at pieces of paper. "Seriously? Can't some lackeys do this?" DeWolfe grumbled, her mood sour. Once again she considered the proposition of leaving, not satisfied with her current situation. Marco cursed under his breath as he arrived at his base. He had returned after collecting a few Pirates, eliminating them from the world with his marksmanship. Honestly, he didn't want to go out in the first place, but what choice did he have? It was his duty, his way to atone for his sins. His sin for killing his own brother. No one else knew about that, except for his previous instructor. Marco had to atone for such a crime. Discarding those thoughts, he began to recall the capturing of the pirates, where most of them died. He remembered the blood that had splattered everywhere. For him, it had been a one-sided slaughter. As a , Marco was expected to be a leader, and he, despite his laziness, wanted to be promoted as time went on so he could eventually take on harder tasks, tasks that would challenge him to go beyond his limits. He made his way to the office, his office. Taking a seat, he began to look through some papers. Tax reports, bounties, that sort of thing. However, one thing caught him off-guard. It was a letter, written by an unknown individual. Marco read through it and discarded it, viewing it as nothing more than a 'practical joke'. Now, he could address the issue which had bothered him for quite some time. He called for one of his men to bring DeWolfe into his office. DeWolfe's thoughts were interrupted by the discreet opening of her office door. "What?" she snapped at the man, irritable after a day of doing nothing (in her mind). The strength of her attitude appeared to catch the man off guard. "Um...Captain Marco would like to see you, Captain DeWolfe," he responded, stuttering slightly. She tended to have that effect on people when in such a foul mood. "Tell him that he can bring his ass over here if he needs to see me that badly," was her retort before returning to her papers. It was a clear dismissal as she ignored his continued presence. Eventually catching the hint, he left with her message to Marco. She lacked the time or the interest for another dull tirade about standards and the like; DeWolfe considered that his cup of tea. Which is why she had such a withering response for his summons. If it was something important he could make the short trek here. "Where is she?" Marco asked as his man burst into the room. "She says that you should go see her, if it is that important, Captain Bullet." he stated, saluting Marco. Dismissing his man, Marco snickered, and he stood, and began to make his way over. As he made his way through the halls, the men saluted him as he went by, and Marco picked up two Corona's on the way, a drink he knew DeWolfe enjoyed. He eventually found her, sitting in her office. He made his way in, without knocking. "Hello, Pinky." he said, using the name which he knew annoyed her from previous encounters. He place a Corona on her desk, and took a seat, smiling. "I wanted to talk to you." "Well well, if it isn't the little bullet. What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked while looking up. DeWolfe then accepted the Corona while using Marco as an excuse to ignore the remaining paperwork. Cracking it open she began drinking, enjoying its flavor as a pick-me-up from the lackadaisical afternoon. "Surely you have something good to say. If it's a lecture I'll leave. There's enough drab shits around here to do that kind of stuff," the woman huffed before taking another swig. She needed something to take the edge off of her irritability and sitting still while surrounded by documents was not the remedy. Marco sarcastically laughed at DeWolfe's name for him. "Not really a lecture, I'm not that dumb. I know you despise those. It's more so a question." Marco began, `smirking. He let himself quickly look DeWolfe over. He still got that strange feeling when he looked at her. Tossing those thoughts aside, he cut straight through the bullshit, and he decided to ask the question which he had come here to tell her. "I hear you're planning on leaving the Marines. Is that true?" She stuck out her tongue at his sarcastic laughter, despite how childish it seemed. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. All I know is that I didn't sign up for a fucking desk job. I'm more the field type. The hell with sitting around writing papers all day. If I wanted to do that I would be a damn instructor. I put in the time and the work because I expected greater opportunities for combat. Apparently I was mistaken, cause apparently being a captain means you can sit around and do jack-shit. Where are the pirates? Where are the revolutionaries? Out there. Where am I? Stuck in here because of some headquarter bullshit," DeWolfe responded, furious with her situation. Whoever thought it was a bright idea to put her here had messed up big time. Marco smiled at those remarks, and even had the audacity to tease her about it. "You're the only captain stuck here, which I find funny. I'm always out there, kicking ass, slaughtering pirates. It's fun for me. You're stuck here, which I find funny. It's actually cute to think about you stuck within this hell-hole of an office, having to do reports." he teased, jokingly patting her on the head. "All you need to do is be interested in something here, don't you?" "Shut up. They're just afraid of my last name and what it would mean to have a "Charlotte" captain running about. Everyone is like: "OH NOOOOOOOOOO." Fucking pricks. Poor things are scared of me," she huffed comedically before glaring at him for patting her on the head. "False. You hate slaughtering pirates. You're the dull bookish type who loves paperwork. So be a dear and finish all of this." DeWolfe continued before placing a stack in front of him. "Well there's nothing interesting here. All a bunch of dick-wads and predictable "Absolute Justice" twerps. Nothing good or unique so while you're out "having fun" I'm entertained by the equivalent of watching paint dry," she paused before downing the rest of her Corona. "What was that? I only pay attention to those that are significant." Marco teased, letting a grin appear on his face. Knowing that she disliked it, he patted her on the head again. "We both know you just want something here to interest you. If you find something like that, would you consider staying a Marine? Remain here as the Charlotte Marine Captain? Well, would you, Pinky?" "Then I must be pretty damn important then because here you sit talking to me." she smirked before catching his hand as he attempted to pat her on the head. DeWolfe tsked. "Something interesting? And what might that be? Maybe I would. But it would have to be good. Not some dull pitch that bores me to tears...so what are you proposing?" the woman asked. "Important? I guess you must be then." Marco stated, not making eye contact with DeWolfe as he withdrew his hand. "I'm not proposing anything. It's just that you're more interesting than the rest of the mundane fools." he finished, looking DeWolfe over. "In more ways than one, that's for sure." he added, still not maintaining eye contact with DeWolf. Silently, he cursed himself for displaying his feelings. That was something he had promised himself that he wouldn't do. Yet here he was, having displayed his affection for her. "Interesting in more ways than one?" she questioned, drawing out each syllable on purpose. Teasing him for her own entertainment. "Oh ho. Is this what I think it is? Tell me Bullet, what are you foreshadowing? There's something on the tip of your tongue. What makes me interesting in so many ways??" she teased, enjoying his discomfort. It was clear that he had done something he promised himself not to do. "I'm not foreshadowing anything!" he spat, much louder than he intended. He looked away, before beginning to mutter. "It's just that...you're rather attractive." "But it's not just that. You're...better than the rest of sad, mundane, pathetic, and idiotic idiots that plague the base." he added, but louder than his previous statement. "That's it." "I'm....attractive?" The snickers grew before emerging into untamed laughter. The woman was rendered incapable of speaking for a few minutes as she tried to rein it in with limited success. "You," DeWolfe chortled, "find me attractive? Oh my gosh. It's happened everyone! Bullet is catching feelings for little ole pinky! Who knew this day would arrive. Bullet confessing his feelings." Her laughter died down into snickers. Embarrassment filled Marco, and he masked it with anger. "Take that back this instant!" He yelled, obviously lifer than previously intended. "So what if I do find you attractive? You gonna hate me or something?" "Nope. You went and fell for little ole pinky. How adorable is that?" she said before cooing softly. "Is that a blush I see Bullet? Aren't you precious," DeWolfe continued before cooing again. Marco cursed under his breath, looking away. "And so what if I have...caught feelings for you? What are you going to do about it?" She pondered this question for a second before inching closer. "Well, that could make life interesting no?" DeWolfe responded with a smirk. Marco was shocked. "Did she just...No, it couldn't." he thought to himself, confused. He instead let his confidence take over, and he asked. "Would it now?" DeWolfe gave him a lop-sided grin. "Perhaps. There's only one way to find out no?" she responded cheekily. Marco smirked, his strange charm gleaming in his eyes. "Oh? How does Pinky propose to find if it does make life interesting?" Marco asked tauntingly. "Well, Bullet can wait to find out," DeWolfe retorted with a smirk, as she closed the gap between them, crossing the desk in the process. She gave him another cheeky grin, a tease of sorts. "I can wait. It seems as if you ''aren't able to." Marco retorted, as his own face moved closer to DeWolfe's own. "Aren't I correct?" "Well, I do enjoy being interested," she smiled, her lips tantalizingly close to his own. "Though I don't know how far that interest will reach," DeWolfe continued, pursing her lips thoughtfully. Marco's signature cocky grin manifested itself on his own face, and he spoke. "How about we test the lengths of your...our interests?" "How nice to know we're on the same page." DeWolfe smirked, studying the contours of the cocky grin she knew so well. Marco's confidence reached its peak. The millimetre gap between his and DeWolfe's lips were closed in an instant, the passion in the embrace obvious. DeWolfe managed to grin before their lips met. The warmth in the gesture led to her reciprocation as her hands twined themselves through Marco's hair. A response mimicked by the flick her tongue; a signal of a certain desire. If it was entrance that DeWolfe wanted, she would get it. Marco's lips opened, which would allow for DeWolfe's tongue to enter his mouth. Marco would proceed to allow his own to enter her mouth, and it became a hurricane bent on creating pleasure. Tongue to tongue. Cheek to cheek. Lips to lips. They molded themselves together through increasing proximity and growing passion. DeWolfe pulling him closer to her as a war raged in their mouths. Neither willing to concede. Combat was the one thing Marco would never lose. With a war raging in their mouths, he began to increase his pace, pulling her even closer, until there was virtually no space between them. His hand drifted near her rear, and his hand began to play around. He would please DeWolfe. He had never faced a combatant like DeWolfe. There was a reason why she was called "Kraken Bonez". There was a brutality to her fighting style that forced others to submit. This new endeavor did not change that. As his hand drifted to one location, her's went to another, finding her bounty between two pillars. Having her target within reach, she began teasing the jewel as her tongue remained busy. Marco mentally smirked. She was able to multitask. Quite well at that. But Marco had that ability as well, and he would use it. Finding the crater between two islands, Marco inserted a finger into that crater, letting them go wild. She bit his lip as the finger dug in, finding that the crater was actually full of substance. Not that DeWolfe was intimidated by this; massaging the tip of the mass before groping it slowly. Her legs slid around Marco's waist as she tied them together with a vice grip. Feeling the substance, Marco began to insert another finger, using more force in order to avoid the natural resistance that the substance applied. His crown jewel felt as if it was being polished by a skilled worker. Marco enjoyed that. With a vice grip pulling him closer, Marco only let his passion release. It appeared that things were warming up. His increased prodding only redoubled her efforts as she began an even greater offensive in the tongue wars. A slow grind bringing higher passion to the two of them as they drifted off into a greater realm of ecstasy. Aftermath Marco's eyes shot open, the man exhausted. How long had those two been at it? Hours? Tossing those thoughts aside, he slowly rose from his bed, and began to dress for work. As soon as he was dressed, he went to the other side of the bed, and began to shake DeWolfe awake. "Morning, sleepyhead." DeWolfe yawned hugely as she processed her surroundings and the light streaming the window. "What day is it?" she asked after batting Marco away. If anything, she burrowed herself further in the covers, yawning again. Part of her wondered just how long they had been at it. One moment they were flirting, and the next moment it evolved into something that awakened a fire in her belly. "It's the day after." Marco began, as he tossed over DeWolfe's scattered clothes. "Around 11 in the morning." Marco finished. Marco still couldn't believe what had happened. Their flirts had soon evolved into something much more drastic to say the least. "How are you feeling?" Marco asked, hoping to start a conversation of sorts. DeWolfe caught the clothing before crinkling her nose at their neglect. It appeared a walk of shame was in order. She shrugged as she began smoothing them out and putting each article on. "Pretty good. Exhausted in a good way. Hungry as all hell. That was quite the workout," the woman smirked. Still on a bit of a high from all that transpired. It moved so fast in her mind. Marco smirked at DeWolfe's remarks. "With what we did...I can probably skip the gym tonight." Marco joked, packing his various guns to take with him. "Now, if you're hungry, we can just order something to eat now and head to work late. Or wait until we get to work and have a late lunch." Marco proposed, loading his selected guns. "It's all up to you, Pinky." "Yes, I believe your cardio is all set for the time being," she said, before her mind's eye recalled what she saw last night. "Though if you're that worried about skipping the gym, we could accomplish a bit more cardio tonight..." DeWolfe commented before falling back on the bed. "Order something to eat now. Food is vital," she decreed while snuggling in the bedsheets. Marco grinned. Pinky never failed to put a smile on his face. "I'm down for a joint workout tonight," Marco stated, reading between the lines. He hopped onto the bed next to her, and he used the head of the bed as a back support to sit straight. "As for food, what would you like? Pancakes? Waffles? Or something native to Perduto?" "How about all of the above. I'm famished," was her response as she used his abdomen as a headrest. Indeed, her stomach protested at the lack of food. "Warning though, it could be rather cardio intensive. I do hope you're prepared," DeWolfe commented. "I'm always prepared." Marco joked, kissing her on the forehead before getting off of the bed. "You go get dressed, wash up. Take a bath if you want. I'll go cook us something to eat." Marco called out as he made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Making his way into the kitchen, he smiled. "Time to cook." She huffed as she lost her headrest. "Telling me what to do, who does he think he is," she grumbled as he went downstairs. Finding the bathroom, DeWolfe ran the warm water until the tub was full, before sinking into its comforting embrace. She started washing slowly, deciding whether or not she would miss this. Nevertheless, the smell of food wafting from the floor below was enough to coerce her out of the tub. "You look hungry." Marco teased, as he flipped a pancake. "You're also missing a few...articles of clothing, just so you know." Marco smirked as he told DeWolfe to take a seat. "Breakfast's almost done. Gimme a few." And with that, the pair remained in silence for some time. The sound of pancakes flipping the only audible sound. "And, I've finished!" Marco said, somewhat proudly. He gave DeWolfe her plate, three pancakes, three waffles, and some maple syrup. Marco's plate was identical. "The other part of our breakfast is still in the oven, so let's finish this while we can, yeah?" DeWolfe looked down, seeing that she was only clad in a towel. "Well, I need food to wake up. So I'll be eating like this thank you very much," she countered. He would find that she was already sitting while studying the food intently. Indeed, the moment the pancakes and waffles arrived on her plate was also the moment they disappeared into her stomach. Never to be seen again. Having skipped a couple of meals during their rendezvous, DeWolfe found it imperative that she make up for lost time (and meals). Hence the rapid wolfing down of her dish. Marco grinned as he saw DeWolfe wolf down her food. He had a bad pun in his mind, but he thought against it, not wanting to use it, which would risk a slap from DeWolfe. He soon finished his own dish, and he smirked. "Now, for the dish I've been waiting for." Marco said, as he pulled out two dishes from his oven. "Although this dish isn't native to Perduto, we altered it slightly to make it suitable for breakfast...so, I hope you'll enjoy some 'Perduto Sashimi'." DeWolfe could see his mind working. "Say it. See what happens," she warned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She then turned her attention to the new addition. Without a second thought she went for the food with a gusto, ignoring his introduction in the process. All that mattered was the dish's edibleness and good taste. Anything else was considered unnecessary. Marco smiled as DeWolfe began to devour her food, with no second thought. Marco did finish his own Sashimi, but not until after DeWolfe had. "I'll say it," Marco began, slightly snickering. "Ahem, 'I guess DeWolfe, ''wolfed her food down!'". Marco stated, snickering. He sat there, somewhat scared of how DeWolfe would react. As he predicted, a slap rang out. "That was the worst joke I ever heard. Keep that to yourself next time," DeWolfe said before staring at her empty plate glumly. There was to be more food in her future. "No more food, dea-Pinky. Instead, we're finally going to go to work. And I don't know. Do something." Marco said, as he began to clear the table. "But food is better than work. It is relaxing whereas as work is boring and stressful. How about we stay here instead?" she responded, still wrapped in a towel. Marco shrugged. "If you want. I have to warn you, not much to do in my mundane home." DeWolfe shrugged. "I'll sleep then. I have to make sure I sufficiently recovered you know. Rest is a good way to make sure I am." "Right. Have fun sleeping." Marco called out. "You can take the bed, I'll take the sofa." DeWolfe smirked. "I will." With that, she went upstairs, climbing onto the king size mattress before submerging herself in covers. Within a few minutes she was knocked out. Marco sighed in exasperation. While DeWolfe would sleep, Marco would have to finish all of those reports which he hadn't finished. Pulling them out of his bag, he laid them on the table, and worked on them well into the night. ---- DeWolfe awoke to darkness. Turning, she would see moonlight streaming through the window. Refreshed, she slid into a t-shirt and shorts before ambling down the stairs. Following the trail of light, DeWolfe would find Marco bent over a stack of papers. "Work work work. Papers suck don't they?" she commented before plopping down on the sofa. Marco raised an eyebrow as he saw DeWolfe make her way down the stairs. "You're right. Work sucks. So much damn reports on something I don't really care about." Marco sighed. He turned towards DeWolfe. "I see you've decided to wear one of my shirts." DeWolfe looked down. "This? Well I had nothing else to wear so I figured I would borrow a shirt for the time being. It would be a shame if I distracted you from these important documents." she smirked before leaning back against the sofa.